


Green Light

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green light means go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Elijah shouts, finally, poking his hand in front of Dom's face. He's been sitting in the DJ booth for about three minutes, wondering whether Dom's inability to handle the records properly is an indication that he shouldn't be at the wheel, so to speak.

"Two," Dom answers curtly. "And a third."

Elijah's eyebrow goes up. "You're playing Tom Jones, Dom." He motions to the spinning tables. "Tom Jones. Not remixed Tom Jones. Just...Tom Jones."

Dom's face wrinkles in thought.

"We're never going to be allowed through the door again," Elijah goes on, gently taking the headphones from Dom's ears and nudging him aside, "so if you don't mind."

_I happen to like Sex Bomb_ , Dom thinks. And then he pouts. _Yup. Drunk. Hee. Sex bomb._

"What're you playing?" Dom asks, very carefully, making each word sound individually, because he refuses to accept that he's drunk already.

"Something new," Elijah answers, over the roar of the crowd and the blast of the speakers. "Heard this band down at a club on Madison. They're pretty good. Just add a beat line or two, and it's perfect."

_Well, it's not What's New Pussycat, that's for sure._

The DJ, Louis, comes back when Elijah's new stuff is three tracks into playing. They shout in each other's ears, Louis asking Elijah about the music and Elijah repeating the story and telling him to keep the copy.

"I've got other ones," Elijah says, giving Louis' stomach a pat as he hands over the headphones. 

They kiss quickly on the lips, exchange a smile, and then Dom steps up and repeats the goodbye. On their way out, Elijah catches Louis make a face at Dom, mime a drinking motion, and then cut a line across his neck with a finger. Elijah nods, _I know, he's had a bit too much_ , and he and Dom step out of the booth and into the motion of the crowd. Sunglasses are already at the ready. They pull hats on and push along the edge of the dance floor, Elijah's right hand curled around Dom's left. They take a side exit, passing couples that are putting the corridor to lewd use, and end up in an empty alley that tapers crookedly out toward the street. Elijah gives a quick glance at the end of the alley, then tucks his sunglasses away.

"Parked like a block down," he explains off-handedly.

Dom trips over a crack in the pavement.

"Hey." Elijah backs up, bumping their sides together, and slips an arm around Dom's back. "You need a lie down."

By the time they reach Elijah's car, the cool air has sobered Dom enough so that he can check his voice mail. He's messing with the keypad on his cell-phone when Elijah pokes him into the passenger seat of the car and drops a quick kiss against his hair.

"Who called?" Elijah asks, once they're settled and the car is warming up.

"My mum, and I think that's my brother but he probably rang because I didn't return Mum's, Viggo, and Jennifer."

"Mm." Elijah gets the car off the curb and into traffic, and then remembers. "Hey, is Derek in there? He was supposed to get us tickets."

"Was he?" Dom asks, unsure.

"Yeah, remember, he texted me before you got in. He owes me."

"Did you give him my number?"

"Mm-hm. He wanted both of ours in case."

"I'll get in touch with him tomorrow, if you want, just gimme his."

At a red light, Elijah gets the number up on his cell-phone and hands it over. Dom copies the number, getting it straight after a few tries. The bright blue glow of the phone's screen lights up Dom's face, casting spiky hair and eyeliner-ringed eyes into sharp relief and attracting Elijah's eye.

"Green light, beautiful," Dom intones, just one breath short of snickering. 

Elijah takes his foot off the brake, and stifles a smile.


End file.
